There is a need for advanced devices, tools, systems and methods used for the endoluminal treatment of aortic diseases, particularly in the descending aorta adjacent to the celiac artery, superior mesenteric artery and the two renal arteries. Such devices and methods can require four branch vessels along with the capability to engage an optional distal bifurcated device and an optional proximal extender device.